Ramen Alucinógeno
by Fer Del Desierto
Summary: Naruto tiene hambre y no puede evitar imaginar comida por todos lados, en especial su amor platónico: ramen con carne de puerco, su más sagrado alimento haciendo de ésto un encuentro poco convencional con Hinata ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Entra a leerlo! (Te sacará una risa como a mí) ¡La culpa la tiene el hambre! xD


**¡Hola a todos! Bueno... aquí otro NH con el género del humor en general, el golpe de inspiración ha hablado y doy gracias al grupo de Naruto en facebook por darme la idea de una pareja nueva: NaruRamen, sin duda es la más loca idea que han tenido xD y el fic va en dedicación a ustedes :D así que me retiro y disfruten de la lectura así como yo lo hice escribiéndola, para sacarse un buen ataque de risa (porque yo lo tuve) xD un nuevo drabble con 497 palabras n.n**

**Disclaimer: El ramen le pertenece a Naruto y a su vez le pertenece a Kishimoto y por ende la analogía me ha dado hambre jajajaja n.n**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Ramen Alucinógeno**

— ¡Tengo hambre!—chilló la voz de un rubio ojiazul mientras se sostenía el estómago que rugía demasiado.

— ¡Ya cállate dobe, llevas así tres horas!—se quejó su amigo, un azabache de ojos negros con expresión molesta—. Te dije que comieras algo antes, ahora te jodes—se burló a su vez.

— ¡Mierda Sasuke! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes que no puedo vivir sin ramen?! —insistió el rubio haciendo berrinche. El Uchiha suspiró, Naruto Namikaze había quedado de acompañarlo a la casa de su novia: Sakura Haruno. Pero el pobre no había comido y se sentía fatal, el azabache guardó silencio, le daban gracia las rabietas de su amigo.

Naruto por su parte babeaba por cada cosa que se encontraba a su paso, con la barbacoa y su total perdición: el ramen con carne. En ese momento su mente le hizo una trampa, se le quedó mirado a su amigo pelinegro e imaginó la forma de éste en un jugoso bistec. Naruto se frotó los ojos, sorprendido, pero la imagen permanecía ahí, ahora estaba alucinando comida.

Creyó que se iba a volver loco y estaba hecho una fiera. Quería devorar toda la dotación del mundo hasta reventar, pero más que nada su obsesivo ramen, caliente y su carne cocinada, traían al Namikaze su depredador más frecuente. En ese instante otra imagen apareció y fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ahí estaba su sagrado alimento, vio ante sus ojos un gran plato de fideos recién hechos con ternera y ese caldo que lo volvía loco.

Nada le importó, salió corriendo hacia el gigante plato de comida que tenía enfrente, quería abrazarlo, devorarlo, repetirlo pero quería estar ahí, que estuviera a su lado: en su estómago.

— ¡Mi ramen amado, te voy a comer!—gritó abriendo los brazos y dando un salto hacia el enorme plato.

— ¡¿Naruto a dónde vas?!— gritó Sasuke sorprendido pero era demasiado tarde, el rubio estampó una placentera mordida, pero al sentir el sabor se dio cuenta de que los fideos eran suaves pero no masticables.

La imagen del ramen fue desapareciendo hasta toparse con un par de ojos blancos y cabellera negra hasta darse cuenta que: ¡¿Había mordido a Hinata Hyuga y no un ramen?!

La expresión horrorizada de ambos se hizo presente en el ambiente…

—Naruto-kun, me está… mordiendo… yo—tartamudeó la chica a punto de desmayarse y con la cara más roja que un semáforo. Pobre Hinata.

— ¡Hinata, yo de verdad lo siento mucho! ¡Yo no quería! ¡Por favor perdóname, creí que eras…!—el rubio palideció por completo cuando se separó, no sólo él presenció la escena. Neji Hyuga lo había visto todo y su cara asesina maniática iba directo hacia él.

El genio tomó vuelo y como un rayo fugaz empezó a perseguir a Naruto…

— ¡ERES UN MALDITO IMBÉCIL!—estalló el castaño rojo de ira, correteando al rubio.

—¡No me hagan ésto!—un Naruto desesperado siendo perseguido por el cabreado primo de Hinata.

¡El hambre es agresiva y el ramen un alucinógeno!

* * *

**¡Listooooooo! Aquí termina el drabble, espero que les haya gustado mucho... El hambre es cabrona xD (siento el leguaje vulgar) y la verdad si me hizo reír el menso de Naruto, ¡Hay que vamos a hacer contigo! Tú y tu ramen jajajajaja xD pobre Hinata... teniendo algunos toques en común con el fic: Sólo Nosotros Dos con tema muy parecido... Aunque dejándolo en final abierto. He mencionado a Neji que también la dedicatoria va hacia él y no intente cocinar a Naruto xD**

**En fin ¿Gustas ponerme un review? Me ayudará a mejorar siempre y cuando la crítica sea constructiva, acepto de todo un poco jejeje n.n y lo agradeceré...**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
